The World After Man
by Shadow the Hellspawn
Summary: The world of humans is no more, something dark has wiped them out, leaving only pokemon behind. In a world without man, the pokemon eventually come to replace them.
1. Prolouge

_No one expected it, not a single human being who woke up that day could have known what was going to happen to them, but the pokemon noticed, around the world each and every one of them seemed to be acting weird, timid, scared of something. Around the world sightings of legendaries were reported, Lugia, Ho-Oh, Zekrom and Reshiram, even the ever elusive Mew and MewTwo were seen, looking off into the sky, they knew something was coming. As the crowds gathered to observe the legendary pokemon, something loud caught their attention. It wasn't an explosion, it didn't sound right. It was like part of reality itself was shattering, the sound was heard from Kanto to Unova. Those close enough to Mt. Silver could see darkness spreading from the mountain's peak... smoke? clouds? Whatever it was it rose into the sky, blocking out the sun as it spread over the world. Some had claimed to have witnessed Arceus at the top of Mt. Silver combating a large, bird-like pokemon. It stood on two legs with taloned claws and feet, it's body covered in black feathers with red markings over it's body, black wings protruding from it's back. The few that saw it, looked into it's red eyes could barely contain their fear. Even a glance seemed to be enough to deteriorate the strongest of men. It was obvious this darkness was spreading from it. The pokemon god clashed with this... 'demon' as it was to be called but no one stuck around to observe the conclusion as the dark skies began to drop rain upon the world. It fell for days, weeks, but this rain didn't cause floods, it was unnatural, whatever it touched began to dry up, it wasn't long before all forms of plant life died, and then the pokemon began to disappear. It was first thought that they were dying off, but there was no evidence of this, no bodies or remains. The more religious claimed that Arceus remvoed them from the world, protecting them until this disaster ended. Unfortunately, no human being lived to see if this was true or not._

_Eventually life returned to the world after mankind fell, once he deemed it appropriate, Arceus returned to the world, looking up on the newly grown plants and ruins of man. The loss filled him with sadness, he truly regretted abandoning man, but it took all that he could to save the world's pokemon. He did not realize how powerful it had become these long years it had been locked away, hidden on the mountain. He had underestimated it, and blamed himself for this. The pokemon god summoned the legendaries around him. "It seems that the worst has come," he explained to them all. "The world of man is no more."_

_"Then we are free," MewTwo replied, crossing his arms and glaring at the god. "This world belonged to us from the start, they took it from us once they gained the ability to capture and controll us like slaves."_

_Arceus glared at him, "Silence," he demanded, "You're lucky that I did not smite you long ago. Regardless of your opinion of them, mankind was our companion. We shared this world with them, so show some respect."_

_MewTwo continued to glare at Arceus but held his tongue as he went on. "And in respect for that loss, I have made a decision, one that will allow us to continue to survive." As he spoke a light enveloped him, similar to the light that envelopd a pokemon during evolution. The others watched as Arceus changed shape and as the light faded, it revealed a new form, not one of a pokemon but of a man._

_"You can't be serious," MewTwo burst in again._

_"Doing this not only effects us," Lugia interrupted, "It will also effect it, the one that did this."_

_Arceus nodded silently, "It has gone into hiding, but doing this will draw it out, anger it. This is also about population, in these forms we can expand farther than we could normally. I know this change will be difficult but I ask that you trust me."_

_The rest of the pokemon were silent as they too underwent the transformation. "So..." Entei said, taking in his new form. "What do we do next?"_

_"Rebuild, of course," Arceus said as he looked out onto a broken city as he began to return the rest of the pokemon to the world, giving them new forms as well. The process would take a very long time, but it would be worth it in the long run._


	2. Chapter 1

It was dark, Tyra stood there in that darkness, eyes closed, bouncing on the balls of his feet. The tyranitar's green hair was styled into it's usual long spikes, he wore no shirt, torso exposed with his forearms wrapped in bandages. He kept his breathing rhythmic as he heard the sounds of the crowd outside, they were cheering, calling for him, their champion. As the doors began to open, the sound growing louder, Tyra opened his eyes and stepped out as the music started to play. The crowd cheering louder as he gave them a display as he stepped into the arena. It was a pit with the audience seated about twelve feet above.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the MC's voice rang in over the speakers. "Give it up for our champion of the Goldenrod Underground, Tyra the Tyrant!"

The crowd cheered wildly, it was those cheers that gave Tyra such a rush. He raised his fists over his head, as if such a gesture ackgnowledged each individual crowd member.

The MC continued. "But or champion might have some difficulties tonight as our challenger's got himself a type advantage! Please welcome Vincent!"

The doors on the other side of the ring opened, and Tyra watched as his opponent came out. He was a Tirtouga, decked out in military garb and carried a large shield. There were no rules when it came to wepons in the underground so this didn't surprise him. Vincent smirked and donned a pair of goggles and puled his shield in front of him as if to show it off. It looked custom made, no doubt made out of very strong stuff. "Think you can smash this before I sink you?" Vincent asked with a smirk, Tyra didn't answer.

"Let's not waste anymore time!" The MC called, "combatants ready? FIGHT!"

Tyra stood his ground, he wanted to see what his opponent had up his sleeve. When it was obvious that he wasn't moving, Vincent lowered his shield and blasted water at him. Tyra barely moved as he stomped his foot on the ground, rocks shooting into the air, and blocking the blast. Water Gun was a common move water uses had, nothing special and it couldn't stand up to Tyras Stone Edge. In natural cases water may beat rock, but it became obvious that Tyra had much more experience than him. Tyra smirked as his stones shot toward Vincent, who hid behind his shield, charging through them as the stones bounced off as he pushed through them. As he drew close, Tyra punched into it, the sound of the strike rang out through the arena as Vincent was pushed backwards.

Vincent peeked out from behind his shield in surprise, especially considering that Tyra had no damage to his own fist. "I guess th rumors are true," he said, "you're the real deal. A real tyranitar." Tyra responded with anotehr punch to his shield. This time Vincent pushed back, "I guess you're not the talkative type," he said as he pushed Tyra's fist aside and spun in place, backhanding him with the sheild. Tyra stumbled and was hit again, he quickly re gained his balance and blocked the third attack, grabbing Vincent by the arm. Before vincent could react Tyra gave him a Seismic Toss across the arena where he hit the wall, hard.

Vincent recovered and looked across as Tyra slowly approached, Vincent didn't like that as he summoned a large wave of water and threw it at Tyra. It hit him and pushed him back to the wall. Tyra had been hit by worse, even with his type disadvantage. Vincent seemed unnerved by the fact that Tyra was still standing. He started to throw another one as Tyra suddenly sucked in a mass of air, glowing energy generating in front of his mouth. Vincent knew what was coming and ducked behind his shield again as Tyra unleashed his Hyper Beam. The blast hit the shield and shattered it, pushing through and hitting Vincent in the chest.

The force of the blow caused the wall of the arena to crack before Vincent fell to the ground. Tyra waited, breathing heavy, hoping he would stay down. The Hyper Beam still took alot out of him to use., he still couldn't use it more than once every few hours and even then it exhausted him. But he kept his composure and stood tall as he was named victorious. As the crowds cheered his name he waved to them and went back to the locker room, where an enelope full of money was already waiting for him. He opened his locker and unwraped his arms and put his shirt on, as well as a green jacket. It was wierd, but it felt like someone was in there with him. He looked around but saw nothing. He let it go as he took his pay and started to leave, making his way outside.

Night had fallen hours ago and the stars were bright in the sky, despite the city's lights. Tyra moved through the crowds of people still about at this hour, he had one place to go. A little dive in the basement of a larger building.

As Tyra stepped down inside he saw the usual scene, the bar was practially empty save for Macky, an old Machamp who used to run the local gym. Tyra did some initial training with him when he came down from the mountains., before he joined the underground league. But there was someone else sitting at the bar, an Alakazam that seemed as old, if not older than Macky was. He was nursing what seemed like his hundreth shot based on how he sat there, holding the glass, shaking like mad and barely able to get it to his lip.

"You should quit while you're ahead, old timer," Tyra said as he sat down but the old psycic eiteher ignored him or didn't notice as he poured himself another shot.

"I take it the fight was good?" Macky said as he slid a glass over to Tyra, already mixed per his usual request.

"An empty victory," he said as he took a drink. "He wasn't ready to face me, I could've killed him if I didn't hold back."

"Not alot of good fighers in the underground anymore," Macky said, "You know I've been talking to Tina, she says her offer's still on the table."

"Not this again, Macky," Tyra said, Tina was a Miltank, and the current leader of Goldenrod's gym, she was notorious for being a difficult trainer. She's turned many a challeger away in her day as well as gym members.

"Look, I'm just saying. You get out of this underground stuff and into a legitimate gym, you can get some better fights and maybe even move up into the National Leagues. You know scouts hit the gyms all the time," Macky had told Tyra this mutliple times before and this probably wasn't the last time Tyra would hear it. "You can better yourself there, maybe even take care of that problem of yours. I'm telling you, this dirty fighting ain't getting you nowhere."

"You know of any other ways for someone of my skillset to get paid around here. I don't do delecate work, and manual labor's not my thing. I'm a destroyer, not a builder."

Macky sighed and there was a long silence between the two but that was suddenly broken by a voice. "I think you may want to come meet my boss then."

Tyra turned in surprise to see that the old man had been replaced by a young woman. She had dark skin and long red hair tied back into a massive ponytail. She wore a low cut black shirt that showed off her midriff as well as some thick baggy pants and fingerless gloves. She also had a red stripe over her eyes, weitehr it was a birth mark or face paint, Tyra could't tell.

"You're a long way from home," Tyra said after the inital surprise subsided. "I didn't know Zororarks came this far east."

"I could say the same about you," She said, "When was the last time a Tyranitar came down from Mt. Silver?"

"You were the one spying on me in the locker room weren't you?" Tyra asked, ignoring her question.

"You have good senses," She replied with a smirk

"Wait a minuet," Macky said, "that old man's been in here for hours buying shots!"

"Zororarks are natural illusionists," Tyra explained, "she probably set that up hours ago and didn't even come in until after I showed up."

Macky seemed a little upset that he had been tricked like that but only grumbled and went to the back to wash some dirty glasses.

"My boss has been very impressed with your perfomance recently and wants to offer you a position on his team," she explained, "he wants to take on the nationals."

"You need sponsorship from a Legendary to get into the nationals," Tyra noted, "Which makes your boss..."

"MewTwo," she replied smugly.


	3. Chapter 2

There was a long silence after that name was uttered. Usually the only time you hear that name is in the tabloids. Unlike the other legendaries, MewTwo didn't take a governing position. He instead took up the role of a businessman, building companies from the ground up, Silph Co. being his main enterprise. The company came to have many different branches. Medicines, Science and Technology, ect. Rumor has it that MewTwo had his hands in much more shadier businesses as well. Like several other legendaries he was interested in the National League, but unlike the others who hand picked their members, MewTwo bought the strongest he could find, yet he continued to fail year after year.

"Now I know you're lying," Tyra said, "MewTwo's a Psycic type, meaning dark types like you and me rub him the wrong way to say the least. He's always had a prejudice against us, namely because he can't control us. He's never had a single dark type on his team for as long as anyone's known. So why start now?"

"I thought the same thing," she said, "I won't sit here and tell you he's had a change of heart, but something has changed. Even if I am lying, what do you have to lose? Surely the big bad tyranitar isn't afraid of a girl like me is he?" she smirked and got up and headed for the door. "If you ever change your mind, I'll be waiting at the radio tower."

Tyra stared at the door for a moment after she left, working her words over in his head, his thought process interrupted by Macky, "So are you gonna go or what?" He asked, "it's rude to keep a young lady waiting." He chuckled a little at his own comment.

"Get your mind out of the gutter old man," Tyra said as he took a big gulp of his drink.

"What?" The machoke asked, "I think she's got something for you, I can tell by the way she looked at you. And I'll have you know, back in my day I was quite the ladies man."

"Yeah, tell us that one again, how many was it? 151? 251? That number goes up every time you know," Tyra told him.

"Who says I quit?" Macky chuckled as Tyra finished his drink and got up. "Put it on my tab," he said, "I'd rather not think about your personal activities."

Tyra left Macky's and started walking toward the radio tower, it was one of Goldenrod's main landmarks. But the only reason he could figure that she'd want to meet there was because her boss owned it. Which shouldn't surprise him but then he couldn't understand why MewTwo'd let Fizzy Floatzel operate there. Fizzy was a talk radio celebrity that, among other things, condemned pretty much everything MewTwo did. He was possibly his biggest critic.

Eventually the tower came into view, the lights still bright at this time of night. Tyra stepped through the doors into the lobby where she was waiting for him.

"Took you long enough," She said as she led him to the elevator, Tyra stepped in with her as she pushed the button to the top floor.

"I don't think I caught your name," Tyra said, making conversation as the elevator rose slowly.

"Elli," She replied.

"So why work for MewTwo?" he asked, "considering his track record with our type."

"Sometimes you don't really have a choice about these things," She said, "I've got a daughter, she's seven years old. You've probably heard but the Unova economy's not in the best of shape. Jobs are hard to come by and times got tough. That was when he showed up and offered me a job, he said that my skills were of use to him. With little other options I agreed."

The silence returned after her explenation, Tyra wasn't quite sure what to say. Thankfully the moment didn't last as the elevator pinged and the doors opened. Tyra followed her out and down the hall until another voice greeted them.

"Mommy!" A child's voice called as a little girl came running around the corner and hugged Elli tightly. She took after her mother, dark skin and red hair, though not as long. She wore a little black dress and matching shoes. Like her mother there were red marks around her eyes, though they were much smaller than the stripe ove her mother's.

Elli smiled and hugged her back. "Sorry that took so long, baby," she said, petting the girl's hair.

"It's ok," she replied, "I was playing with Mew."

That's right, Tyra relized, Mew and MewTwo were almost always seen together, the two were practically inseperable. He had heard that Arceus asked Mew to keep an eye on MewTwo. Tyra looked over to the corner that the girl ran around and saw another small figure peeking out from behind the corner. As he was spotted, Mew stepped out from the corner with a smile on his face. He was small and may look like a child, but he was in fact among the oldest of the legendaries, and one of the most powerful. Mew had messy pink hair with a hoodie of the same color and wore a pair of shorts as well. As he approached he stood in front of Tyra, holding out his hand to shake. Tyra slowly took his little hand in his and shook it lightly. Though Mew said nothing he seemed satisfied by the gesture as Elli turned to him.

"Tyra," She said, "This is Zara, my daughter."

The little girl looked a litlle intimidated by his presence. "Hi, Mr. Tyra," she said, struggling to look him in the eye.

Tyra was not a huge fan of children but he softened his look as best as he can and tried to smile as he knelt down and patted her head lightly, this seemed to help her relax a little. "Hi," he said. "You... be a good girl for you mom, ok? She works hard for you."

Zara smiled and nodded, "I will Mr. Tyra," she said.

"MewTwo's office is down the hall," Elli explained, "He wants to see you alone."

Tyra nodded and stood up, leaving the three of them behind and walked down the hall to the large double doors and stepped inside. The room was large, but with little decoration. The entire far wall was a window that looked over the city and that was wehre MewTwo stood, looking out at Goldenrod's lights. MewTwo was tall and slender in figure. He had silver hair, slicked back and wore a fancy purple vest with a white shirt with puffy shoulders. Tyra had seen pictures of him but his presence was something indescribable.

"It really is beautiful, this city," MewTwo said, "No wonder they call Goldenrod the rival of Saffron." MewTwo turned and looked at him with those strong blue eyes. "Good evening, Tyra," he said, "Come, let's talk business."


	4. Chapter 3

MewTwo's presence was defenitely an intimidating one. Even to a Dark type like Tyra, his gaze made him sweat a little. "Let me guess," Tyra finally said, "you want me to be apart of your little Ponyta show."

"You're quick to the point," MewTwo said, "I like that." With a wave of his hand a tray moved over to him, setting down on the desk. Tyra could tell he was showing off as he moved his hands about to pour himself a cup of coffee. "Would you care for some?" he asked.

"No," Tyra responded as MewTwo added cream and sugar, stirring it without even touching it.

"To answer your question, yes," MewTwo said as the cup levitated to his lips. "I'm sure you've heard of my previous exploits..."

"Buying teams you mean?" Tyra interrupted, "using hired muscle with little more ambition than to fill their pockets.

"Do you not fight in the underground for the same reason?" MewTwo asked.

"I fight to prove myself," Tyra said, "You should know more than any that it's the only way for someone like me to actually make any money."

"A destroyer is not fit in this world," MewTwo said, "paraphrased from yourself I believe." MewTwo smiled, "but to whom are you trying to prove yourself? Yourself? Or someone else."

Tyra scowled, clenching his fists, "It's none of your business."

"True, but that doesn't stop me from knowing it," MewTwo said with a smrik, a smirk Tyra wanted to wipe off of his face. "Whomever you wish to prove yourself to, it can be done much easier when your name is known through the regions."

"I plan on doing so of my own accord, I don't take hand outs," Tyra said.

MewTwo chuckled, "This is no handout," he said, "you will work hard for my assistance, it will be earned because you will bring me quite the pretty penny. You have great passion, when you fight you do so for your own reasons. People like that, they want to watch you triumph and they cry when you fall."

Tyra paused, he hated to admit that MewTwo was right. "Say I did agree, you surely must have a team already in mind."

"Aside from you and Elli, there is only one other in mind," MewTwo explained. "The others will come to us in time."

"Not quite your usual way of going about things," Tyra said. "A change of heart brought about by your recent failures."

Tyra seemed to have struck a nerve, "Something like that."

"And while we're on that topic, you have two Dark types so far, isn't that a little unbalanced."

"Type matters little to me," MewTwo responded, "are you in or out?"

Tyra sighed, "I guess you can count me in," He crossed his arms, not quite satisfied with their encounter but he couldn't deny the facts.

"Good," Mewtwo said, "Elli, you can come in now."

Tyra turned as the door opened and Elli stepped in. "We may not have a full team yet but we will need a base of operations."

"I'm sure you've got plenty of places stowed away," Tyra said.

"I do but I have a better place in mind," MewTwo said, "I was thinking Lavender Town."

Tyra was taken aback by the name, he may not have been in the city long but he knew that name.

"If you don't mind me asking, sir," Elli asked, "why Lavender town? It's all the way in Kanto and the place is abandoned, even after the cataclysm. Not even Ghost types go there."

"Exactly," Mewtwo said, "That place strikes fear into most hearts, this will prove to the public and our opponents that we have no fear."

"You can send me there," Elli said, "but I will not let my daughter set one foot there."

"Fine," MewTwo said, leaning back in his chair. "Mew will continue to look after her, if that is to your liking. Now that that's settled tomorrow we will be attending a gala held by one of my business partners aboard the S.S. Aqua, there we will pick up our third member. The daughter of our host."

"So who exactly is this person?" Tyra asked.

"You will see," MewTwo said, "Now I suggest you get some rest, we have a long day ahead of us."

"Good night," Elli said as she turned around and left the room, Tyra following.

"You really that scared of Lavender Town?" Tyra asked, "I mean I've heard the stories but I thought it was just stories people told their kids."

"There wouldn't be so many stories if none of them were true," She said as they found her daughter and Mew.

"I guess we'll find out," Tyra said.


	5. Chapter 4

The next morning Tyra woke early, he wanted to get some sort of morning workout before they left for Olivine City. His personal gym area was small, a handfull of weight machines and free weights as well as a punching bag. He was at it for an hour when he came to a stop, "You pick up the habbit of breaking into people's places?" he asked as he turned, seeing Elli standing in the doorway.

"You didn't answer the door," she said as she stepped in, "besides, you don't have a phone and I think it'd be better if I came in then if MewTwo came in here himself, he doesn't like to wait."

"We're leaving already?" Tyra asked.

"Olivine's pretty far away, and we're supposed to be there by sundown," she said.

"Alright," Tyra sighed, "just let me shower and get dressed and I'll be down there." He stepped past her and grabbed some clean clothes before walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him and starting the shower.

Elli walked over and leaned against the wall by the door. "So how did you know I was there?" she asked.

"You have a very distinct scent," Tyra said, "Tyranitars by nature have a pretty good sense of smell and I picked up on your scent last night. It's always surprising how little people think of how they smell."

Elli smiled, "I'll have to keep that in mind next time I want to get the drop on you," she said, glancing around his apartment.

"No offense but your place is kinda small," she said, "I thought Underground fighters got paid pretty well."

"The Underground is Syndacate run," Tyra said as he finished washimg himself and stepped out of the shower, drying off and getting dressed. "They like to try and keep us in debt to them, make sure the best of us don't escape them. I'm sure signing with MewTwo will bring in all sorts of fines from them. Which is why I try and save most of it."

Once he was dressed he opened the door and stepped out, his hair still a little wet but it was good enough for now. Elli smiled at him, "you're a smart man, Tyra."

"You learn things pretty quickly when you don't have a choice," he said as he walked with her to the door, stepping out and locking it behind him. He followed her down the stairs and out into the street where a dark limo was waiting for them. "I expected as much," Tyra said when he saw the car. Elli was first to the door and opened it, crawling in, Tyra after her. The driver putting the car into drive and driving onto the street.

Inside waiting for them was Zara and Mew, as well as MewTwo. "I didn't expect you to be here yourself," Tyra said.

"Of course I am," He said, "it's important to keep up appearances."

"Appearances of what?" Tyra asked.

"In most cases it's just good to be seen," MewTwo replied.

"Well you could at least tell us a little more about this partner of yours," Elli said to him, "And who his daughter is and what makes her so special."

"But that would ruin the surprise," MewTwo said, smiling as he crossed his legs, placing his hands on his knee.

"I don't like surprises," Tyra said.

"Oh fine, be a party pooper," MewTwo said with a sigh. "His name's Vince Warner, he's a Gallade and he's the CEO of the Sinnoh's leading technology company."

"UnniVerse," Elli said, "I've heard of them."

"Most have," MewTwo said, "the rest you'll see tonight after we arrive, so I suggest you enjoy the ride."

Tyra stiffled a yawn, "Well, wake me when we get there," he said.

"Going to sleep already?" Elli asked with a smirk, "it's not even eight in the morning."

"Long car rides make me sleepy," Tyra said as he yawned again. "And I know this one's coming so I'm taking a nap." He sat back in his seat and closed his eyes, nodding off after a few moments.

The trip to Olivine took a few hours and when Tyra woke up he found Zara curled up next to him.

"She got tired too," Elli said with a smirk when she noticed he was awake. She reached over and picked the little girl up genty. "Come on, baby, were almost there."

Zara stirred and rubbed her eyes. "Mmmm ok, momma," she said as she tried to wake up. After a few moments the car came to a stop.

Tyra sighed as he opened the door and stepped out, groaning as the sudden assault of the sea air made him feel sick. He didn't even notice that the sun was already starting to set.

"Something the matter?" MewTwo asked as he got out of the car.

"I hate the ocean," Tyra replied, closing the door behind him. Just being near it makes me sick, forget being on it."

"We have some time before the ship leaves," MewTwo said, "I'm sure one of the shops here have some anti sea sickness pills. I suggest you go find them, we'll be waiting at the docks." He turned and walked toward the docks, Mew close behind.

"We're gonna go on ahead," Elli said, leading Zara by the hand.

"I'll be there in a bit," Tyra said as he started walking toward the town. It didn't take him very long to find the pharmacy. Stepping in he bought a few bottles of the strongest anti-nausia pills he could find. After paying for the he opened one of the bottles and downed a few.

"Ugh," he groaned as he stood there for a second, waiting for the pills to take effect.

"They work better when you take them with food," a woman's voice said. Tyra turned and saw a girl standing there. She was tall with short green hair and wore a white sundress with a green petticoat and a white, wide brimmed hat.

"I've no appitite for food at the moment," Tyra said.

"Maybe not now but you'll feel better once you do," she said.

"No time, got to catch a ship," Tyra said.

"The S.S. Aqua?" she asked.

"Yeah," Tyra said as he started walking back toward the docks.

"Then we're going to the same place," she said as she started to follow him. "I hope you don't mind if I tag along."

"We're going to the same place," Tyra said to her, "It'd be stupid of me to say no."

She smiled, "You're not very talkative, are you?" she asked.

"The nausia doesn't help," he said. "Not too thrilled about being stuck on a boat for seveal hours either."

"Then why go?" She asked.

"Work, you could say," he replied. "My asshole boss is sending me to Lavender Town of all places."

She chuckled, "Oooh, rough," she said, "I don't envy you."

As the docks neared view a strong gust of wind blew off of the ocean. Tyra didn't notice right away but the gust must've caught her off guard or something but it was enough to knock her over. Tyra turned and saw her on the ground. "You alright?" Tyra asked as he offered her a hand up.

"Yeah," she said with a smile, taking his hand and grabbing her hat before it could blow away. "I'm kind of a spaz, always falling down for one reason or another." She brushed herself off as she kept walking toward the ship. "Looks like we're one of the last ones aboard," she said, "we'd better get going before we're left behind."

Tyra followed her to the ship and stepped onto the gangplank. "It looks like this is where we part ways for now." She said with a smile. "I hope to see you again at the party tonight."

"Yeah," Tyra said, "I don't think I got your name."

"Dakota," She said with a smile.

"I'm..." Tyra started.

"I know," she said, "you work for MewTwo."

Tyra was a bit stunned, "how did you know?"

"My father told me you were coming, plus your names are on the ship's passenger manifest," She chuckled as she turned to leave, waving to him. "See you later Tyra."

Once she left Tyra turned to find the others but found Elli there, her presence made him jump.

"She's cute," she said, watching as Dakota left. "So that's your type eh?" She chuckled as she teased him.

Tyra groaned, "not even close."

Elli smirked, "So that means you do have a type?"

Tyra wasn't having it, "We should find the others or at least find our rooms," He said, changing the subject.

"I've already seen mine and Zara's room," Elli said, "MewTwo's got us in first class, pretty snazzy."

"Too high brow for my tastes," Tyra said.

"You're just a spoil sport," Elli laughed as she took the lead, showing Tyra to his room.

"I'm realistic," Tyra said. "These high class types only waste funds to flaunt their wealth to everyone else. It's a waste."

"I didn't know you were such a classist," Elli said.

"Like I said, realistic," Tyra replied.

Elli smiled and showed him to his room, handing him his room key. "MewTwo went to bump elbows with our host, we probably won't see him until the party tonight, which starts at nine, don't be late."

Tyra took the key and opened the door. "Also," Elli continued, "there's a dress code, MewTwo's already arranged something for you to wear. It's in your room's closet."

"I hope he knows what I like," Tyra said, "I can be pretty stubborn, "if I don't like it I won't wear it."

Elli chuckled. "He's pretty good about predicting these things," she said. "I'm gonna go spend some time with Zara, once we dock in Kanto Mew will be looking after her. I'm sure you won't mind hanging around the ship on your own."

"I'll be fine," Tyra said as he stepped into his room and closed the door. His room was rather spacious with a large bed and a sliding glass door that led out into a balcony. As Tyra stepped in the announcement that the ship was heading out to sea came over the intercom, followed by the sudden lurch of the ship going into motion. Tyra stumbled and fell, catching himself on the edge of the bed. The pills still not quite working, Tyra reached for the bottle again, taking another one. He pulled himself up onto the bed and laid back on it for a second. Closing his eyes until he felt the nausia go away, finally the medicine kicking in he forced himself up. "Guess I'd better see the ship," he said as he headed for the door.


	6. Chapter 5

Tyra took a few moments to wander the ship, the other guests were alot of big important people and their families. Tyra squinted his eyes, covering them from the sun as he stepped out onto the main deck. As expected there were alot of people out by the pool. Children were splashing in the shallow end, their parents lounging in the sun. Tyra passed the scene without a second glance, he refused to let anyone else know but he couldn't swim. He walked toward the bow of the ship and leaned on the railing, looking out into the ocean.

He tried to keep his mind off of the movement of the ship, he glanced upwards at a few seagulls as they flew overhead. It reminded him that a long time ago, everyone used to be like them in some form or another. That people used to be called Pokemon and they shared this world with humans... then the cataclysm happened. An event that wiped out humankind, Arceus only having the power to protect Pokemon. Mourning the loss he transformed all of the pokemon to replace humankind. Something to do with population, that it would be easier to expand by emulating humans.

Most only learned an edited version of this in the schoolls. Tyra grew up on Mt. Silver, where his kind retreated to directly after the cataclysm.

Tyra sighed and scratched his head, old memories of home coming back that he didn't like to think about.

"It's beutiful isn't it?" A voice asked, interrupting his thoughts.

Tyra turned to see a man standing behind him, he was tall with slender build. He had white hair and wore a red and white sleeveless jacket with a black shirt underneath.

"The ocean," he continued as he stepped up to the railing. "I appreciate it when I can but I can never do so for too long, I burn much too easily in the sunlight. It's a shame really."

."

"If you say so," Tyra said. "Me and the ocean never got along very well."

"Try getting on Kyogre's good side," He suggested.

Tyra glanced at him. "There was a time when treating the legendaries as gods made sense, but not anymore."

He chuckled, "Maybe so, but it could give you some peace of mind."

"You suggest I'll ever meet him to begin with," Tyra said.

"If you do well enough in the nationals you just might," He said, causing Tyra to glance at him. "It really is a shame for you to leave the underground though."

"You a fan or something?" Tyra asked.

"You could say that," he said, "The name's Kenan. I admired your work in the underground, but it was only a matter of time before you were scouted. I'm not surprised it was MewTwo of all people to take you in."

"They already talking about that?" Tyra asked.

"The newspapers and magazines have made quite a show of it. The fact that MewTwo's going legit for once, actually picking a real team instead of buying Syndicate thugs."

"I forgot about the press," Tyra groaned, "I'll bet they're here too. Just one more thing I'll have to deal with."

"You're a natural Tyra," Kenan said, "I'm sure you'll figure things out. I fear I have to find some shade to hide out in before I burn." He turned and started to leave, "Farewell for now, I hope to see you at the party tonight."

Tyra watched him go, not really sure what to think about him. He seemed a little off somehow, Tyra couldn't figure it out but it gave him the chills.

Tyra shook away the feeling and went back to wandering around the ship, he did this for a few hours, hanging around the food court for a while. Every so often he'd catch people whispering to one another and pointing to him. He assumed they recognized him from the Underground, though it was technecally illegal it was surprisingly popular and the Syndicate paid off the feds to keep them off their backs.

Tyra paid them no mind as the sun eventually set and night came in. Tyra returned to his room to change into whatever stupid outfit MewTwo had picked out for him. He opened the closet to his room to find a suit hanging there. It was green, the same color as his hair. It was surprisingly simple and Tyra couldn't find much to complain about, save for the bow tie that came with it. Tyra changed into the suit and looked at the bow tie for a moment before tossing it aside. He hated the things, he considered them tacky. Once dressed Tyra looked at himself in the mirror. he hadn't bothered to tuck the white dress shirt in and left the top few buttons undone with the collar pulled outward a bit. Once he decided he was alright with the look he was about to leave when there was a knock at the door.

Opening the door he found Elli waiting for him, she wore a thin black dress with a single strap and wore a red masquerade mask. She looked him over and smiled, "The tough, sexy look," she teased, "I like it."

Tyra wasn't amused, "Don't tell me I have to wear a mask too," he said.

Elli smiled, "Yep," she said as she handed him his mask, like his suit it was green with a reptilian snout and horns protruding toward the back of the head. Tyra sighed as he took the mask and put it on.

"There goes my dignity," he muttered as he stepped out of his room, closing the door.

Elli laughed, "it's not that bad," she said as she slipped her arm under his. "Now come on, be a gentleman and take the lady to the ball."

"Yes ma'am," Tyra said as he walked with her.

"Do not call me 'ma'am,'" Elli said sternly, "it makes me sound so old!"

"Oh please," Tyra said, "you of all people shouldn't be worried about looking old."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"You can always use your illusions to make yourself look however you want, hell for all I know you could be a man," Tyra told her.

"Don't make me slap you," Elli said with a smirk.

"Normal-Type attacks hardly effect me at all," Tyra said.

"Don't be a smart-ass," she said, "besides, I can't hold an illusion forever. They fall apart once someone tries to touch them. Even if I could hold them forever, I'd still know."

"Guess that's a bridge you'll eventually have to cross," Tyra teased.

"Ugh, don't make me think about that," Elli said as they came to the ballroom

Tyra opened the door and stepped in with Elli. As expected it was a pretty fancy affair. The ballroom was large and was seperated into two floors by a staircase and full of important people dressed in their best, some dancing, some minging and some doing seemingy nothing at all, their presence alone apparently enough. It had been a while since Tyra was honestly intimidated like this. These peope practically ran the world and all he did was punch people in the face, of course he'd never tell Elli this.

"A little startruck?" she teased.

"Hardly," Tyra bluffed, "just taking in the scenery."

Elli smied as Zara came running up to her, "Hi Mr. Tyra!" she said happily as Mew caught up to her.

"Uh... Hi," Tyra said.

"Mr. MewTwo wanted me to tell you to meet him when you got here," she said to him.

Tyra gave her a smile and patted her on the head, "You're a good little messenger," he said as he let go of Elli and made his way through the crowd toward the other end of the ballrom where MewTwo stood with thier host, sipping champagin and chatting, mostly for appearances. He grumbled to himsef as he moved through the crowded floor, stopping when he heard a voice.

"It's about time you got here," Dakota's voice carrying through the chatter. Tyra turned to her as she approached him. She wore a long strapless white dress with a green silk shawl over her shoulders and a white mask. "You don't look to shabby when you decide to dress yourself up."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tyra asked.

Dakota chuckled, "I'm teasing, relax," she said before stopping a passing server and took two glasses of champagin from him and handed one to him. "Maybe this will help you out."

Tyra took the glass from her and smiled, "You should be careful," he said as he downed the glass. "Back in the mountains, Tyranitars brew their own special sake, strongest stuff you'll ever taste. It's common practice for Tyranitars to get wasted on the stuff and throw their weight around. We're tough drunks by nature."

She smiled back at him, "Well I can already tell it's working," she said, taking a sip. "That's the first time I've ever seen you smile."

Her observation made him blush a litte. "Well thanks but I-"

"Whatever my father and MewTwo want with you, it can wait," she said as she took him by the arm. "Now come dance with me."

Tyra didn't struggle much as she dragged him toward the dance floor. "You know I don't know how to ballrom dance, right?" He said to her as the got out onto the floor.

She smiled and put one hand on the back of his neck and took his hand in the other, "There's nothing to it, just do what comes natural."

"Uh... ok," Tyra said as he started to move with her, placing his free hand on her waist.

She smiled at him, "See, you're a natural," she said.

"So why drag me out here?" he asked.

"Do I need an excuse to want to dance with a nice guy like you, especially since we'll be working together soon," she said.

"About that," he said, "have you ever even been in a fight before?"

"I've trained with my father for a few years now," she said, "and he doesn't go easy. But to answer your questin I've never fought outside of training. But I'm confidant I can hold my own."

"We'll have to see about that," Tyra said. "You have any usefull skills?"

"I specialize in barriers," Dakota told him, "but I've got a few offesive skills passed down from my father, he's particularly fondof Psycho Cut so he was sure that I learned it."

"Sounds promising," Tyra said as the song came to an end and he let go of her. "It was fun, but I have to go see what... our boss wants from me."

She smiled widely and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I promise, I won't let you down." She let him go as Tyra made his way over to MewTwo and their host, Vince.

As expected Vince was a Gallade and he may have been a businessman Tyra could tell he was a warrior. He held himself with poise and used careful movements. He may have not had a weapon on him but he still moved as if he carried a blade at his hip, force of habit Tyra assumed.

"I see you've already met my daughter," Vince said to him as he approached, he had a very stern expression, as if he could see deep into Tyra's soul. "I trust you're happy with her?"

"She'll get the job done," Tyra said to him, not letting that look of his get to him. "But why push her into the nationals?"

"Dakota has skill but she lacks true experience. I've seen you in the arena and you seem like the right person to mold her into a proper warrior," Vince told him. "We may be very different men, different species and typing but we both come from warrior clans so I trust you can understand the importance of continuing the family legacy."

"Family doesn't mean a thing to me," Tyra said. "I'm not interested in shaping her into whatever you want her to be. I'll accept her into the team but from here on out she's on her own, she'll decide what she becomes."

Vince looked at him for a long moment, Tyra expected him to be upset with his response before he cracked a smile. "You're a self made man, Tyra," He said, "I like that. When you're done with the nationals maybe you can come work for me."

"No thanks, I'll pass," Tyra said, turning to MewTwo. "You wanted me?"

"I wanted to introduce you to our host," MewTwo said. "He was curious about you as most fathers are when a man is about to take his daugher away."

"I'm not marrying her," Tyra said.

The two men laughed, "You were right, MewTwo," Vince said. "He's fiesty, he'll go far."

Tyra was getting tired of this exchange, "Then you're done with me?" He asked.

"Of course, why don't you relax and have some fun for now," Mewtwo said.

"It doesn't sound as good when you say it," Tyra said under his breth as he turned away, finding Elli behind him.

"So how's the rich girl?" She asked, "I saw you dancing with her."

Tyra smiled, "You're not jelous are you?" he teased.

She rolled her eyes, "not on your life," she said.

Tyra chuckled and was about to lurk the hors d'oeuvres table when there was some commotion on the second floor. The guests that were up there rushed down as men in dark clothing and carrying guns lined the railings. The music stopped as everyone looked up at them, there was sience as a man stepped up at the top of the stiars. He was tall and thin wearing a red, white and black leather coat with a matching helmet that covered his face, and a pair of swords at his hips.

"As of this moment," He said, his voice heavily distorted by the helmet, "this ship and all of its guests are Syndicate property."


	7. Chapter 6

Tyra scowled up at them as their leader looked down at them, "Those of you that convert to our side willingly will be rewarded," he continued, "those who do not will be assymilated."

Tyra pushed his way to the front of the crowd, "Like hell," he said, getting their leader's attention.

"Ah, Tyra," he said, "one of our best underground fighters. It was a shame to lose you, you don't know how elated I am to be getting you back."

"I already paid my retirement fee, screw you," Tyra said, visibly enraged as he stepped forward, he didn't get far only placing a foot on the first step before the main raised his hand.

"I wouldn't do that," Approach me any further and I'll have my men open fire on the crowd, do you think you can live with that?

Tyra scowled, glancing over to Elli as she held onto Zara's hand, the little girl obviousy terrified. "Am I really that important to you and your stupid games?" Tyra asked.

"Games? No," he said, "As a soldier, yes. I chose your opponents in the underground very specifically, to make you into the perfect warrior. I wanted to share this prosperity with you, as a partner."

"Not interested," Tyra said as he took another step, he figured that there were at minimum three psycics that could probably keep the crowd safe.

"So brash," the man said, "that's what I admire about you but it seems you need some more incentive." He snapped his fingers and another one of his minions just appeared next to him, holding Zara in his arms.

"When did you?" Tyra muttered as he looked back over and Elli who just now realized Zara was gone. "Teleport," Tyra said, answering his own question as Elli came over to join him, glaring at the man that held her daughter.

"Put her down before I kill you," she growled.

There was a high pitched laugh as a round, black head moved up over the man's shoulder, "Come over to our side and we won't have to hurt her," it teased.

Tyra smirked, "You're not as smart as you think you are," he said that tail was a dead giveaway. A Girafarig, a psycic type, he couldn't hurt Zara if he wanted to. He didn't give any other warning before suddenly charging up the stairs, the syndicate thugs open firing on the crowd. As expected MewTwo, Vince and Dakotah erected a barrier that caught their bullets. Tyra swung at their leader as he drew close but he dodged quickly, Tyra didn't even see him draw a sword before he noticed the mask on his face was cut in half and had fallen to the floor.

"An unfortunate outcome," he said as he sheathed his blade, turning to the girafarig. "Deal with this," he said before turning to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tyra asked as elli caught up to him but he stopped when the syndicate thugs turned their guns to him, Tyra may have bee Rock-Type but even his flesh wasn't impervious to bullets.

The girafarig chuckled, "I can see why the boss is fond of you," he said as his tail was already charging a psybeam.

Tyra only smiled at him, "Go ahead, see what happens."

The girafarig laughed, "you must not be very good at hostage situations," he said just before his tail released the blast. Zara closed her eyes and braced herself, but nothing happened. The girafarig looked to panick, "Wait that means she's..."

"Dark-Type," Tyra said with a grin before Elli rushed forward, driving a punch into his face. Before the others could turn their guns on her TYra released a wide dark pulse wave, knocking them back over the railing to be dealt with by the people below who quickly fougth back against them. The girafarig panicked and ran, still holding onto Zara as Elli and Tyra gave chase. He was surprisingly fast as they chased him to the bow of the ship.

"Stop right there!" he called, rather confidant in himself as he held Zara out over the edge, "One mroe step and I drop her."

He began to monolouge about the syndicate and their goals as Elli walked forward, "He's stuck in an illusion," she said.

Tyra smirked, "Good, get Zara and get out of the way," he said as he began to charge a Hyper Beam.

Elli ran over to Zara and took her from her captor and qucikly moved to the side, "Hey," she called, apparently dropping the illusion. "For somene with two heads, you're not very bright." She pointed to Tyra and the girafarig turned and his expression dropped the instant he saw what was coming. Tyra didn't give him much time to think about it as he suddenly released the Hyper Beam, hitting him full force and breaking through the railing and knocking him far off into the ocean.

Tyra stood there for a moment, catching his breath. "You two alright?" he asked, looking to them.

Zara clung to her mother, who nodded to him. "Good," Tyra said, "I'm going after their boss." He turned and found Dakota standing there.

"Things are going well up here?" she asked with a smirk. "We've got the situation under controll downstairs but MewTwo wanted me to give you this." She took his hand and put a small pill into it.

"A skill pill?" Tyra asked as he looked at it, MewTwo's company manufactured them. Ingesting them can teach a person a new skill, way faster and more efficiant than trying to lean something the old fasioned way, there were also many that contained skills that couldn't be taught naturally.

"Yeah, he says it's Metal Claw," she said, "if you're going after their boss you'll need something that can stand up to those blades of his."

Tyra sighed, she wasn't wrong but he didn't like the idea of taking something that MewTwo had a hand in but he didn't have a choice. He closed his eyes and tossed the pill into his mouth, swallowing it. Within seconds he felt it take effect, the skin on his forearms suddenly hardening into metal, giving him claws at his fignertips. Tyra looked down at his hands, a bit impressed, "Yeah," he said, "this'll do."

"You know where he's at?" Elli asked as she walked over to them, Zara in her arms.

"I'm gonna check the helipad first," Tyra said. "I know the Syndicate more than I'd like to, it's not likely someone like their boss would stoop low enough to steal a lifeboat."

"Need help?" Dakotah asked.

Tyra shook his head, "No, I can handle him, go help take care of the henchmen, make sure they don't have anything else up their sleeves and help keep the other guests calm."

Dakotah nodded, "Good luck," she said before running back to the ballroom.

Elli looked to Tyra for a moment, "Just come back," she said before going after Dakotah.

Tyra turned and took off running toward the back of the ship where the helipad was located on the ship's roof. As he made his way there the wind began to pick up and a thunderstorm could be seen brewing in the distance. He picked up the pace and eventually came to the roof of the ship where their boss was waiting on the helipad, just standign there with his arms behind his back as if he knew Tyra would come to face him.

"Arrogant son of a bitch," Tyra said as he stepped up to the helipad. "You really stand here for how long waiting for me to show up?"

"You showed up didn't you?" he said. "That was very impressive how you took care of my lieutenant."

"A little too much overkill if you ask me," Tyra said, "hindsight's twenty-twenty right? And that was a pretty stupid choice for a lieutenant if you ask me."

"His promotion was only for this mission," He said, "honestly I expected you to kill him, save me the trouble of doing it myself."

Tyra scowled, "I'm not a killer," he said, "You should know that by now, how many fights in your ring? How many of those fighters I spared?"

"I hoped a more dire situation would push you over that edge," He said, "it seems you requre a harder push."

Tyra balled his hands into fists, "I'm tired of this conversation."

The Syndicate boss drew both of his swords, "Ready when you are."

Tyra growled, "Come on!" He shouted as the boss charged, dashing forward, swinging his blades as he got close. He was fast, Tyra could barely keep up as he blocked his attacks, his blades clashing with the metal coating over his arms. Tyra suddenly saw an opening and countered, slashing with his clawed hands. The boss noticed his slip up and stepped back, barely missing Tyra's attack as his claws cut through his coat

"Impressive," he taunted, "your species isn't known for their speed, "What did you sacrifice for that?"

Tyra didn't answer as he went on the offensive, rushing toward him clawing at him furiously. As expected he was quick to defend, Tyra kept poking his defenses, looking for another opening. Not finding one he stepped back, luring him in as he tired to go on the offensive until Tyra released a Dark Pulse. He hit it headfirst and was knocked back, tumblint to the ground. Tyra didn't give him the chance to get up as he chased after him, trying to stomp on one or both of his hands, getting him to drop the swords

The boss saw this coming and rolled away, getting up quickly, pausing to catch his breath. "Such fury," he said, "I've observed your battles and longed to experience it myself. Let me tell you somethint, Tyra. This entire operation was to get you, I'm not interested in this ship or the people on it. All I want is for you to understand our cause."

"What cause? All you do is destroy and kill," Tyra said.

"Only the beginning," The boss said, "this world does not belong to the legendaries, it should be governed by the people as we see fit. We will soon get their full attention, draw them out and one by one hunt them down."

"Not interested," Tyra said.

"Not surprising," He continued, "You haven't seen the world like I have. Do you even know why we value you so much?"

"My strength?" Tyra asked.

"Your power," he replied. "Do you know what your kind are called? Psudo-legendaries, mortals who can stand on equal footing with the gods. And Tyranitars aren't the only ones, there are dozens of different species who fit this class. With enough of them even Arceus will kneel before us."

"And I thought MewTwo was a psyco," Tyra said.

The boss suddenly rushed forward, attacking quckly as Tyra grabbed his blades.

"Join me, Tyra," he said, "we can be partners and I can elevate you to rise above the gods"

"Screw you!" Tyra said as he snapped his swords in two, dropping the broken blades Tyra drove a hard punch straight into the boss' helmete, smashing the glass and causing a large chunk to break off as he tumbled away. As he got up there was suddenly a spotlight that shined overhead. Tyra looked up as a Syndicate helecopter descended from above, dropping a rope ladder so their boss could climb up. Tyra looked at him and saw the part of his face revealed. His most notable feature was the white hair. Tyra suddenly remembered the man that spoke to him on the deck today.

Tyra watched as their boss climbed up onto the ladder and the helecopter rose into the air. Tyra couldn't stop him, after that Hyper Beam he was already tired and this fight took whatever he had left, he was lucky to even stand.

Tyra could only watch as the helecopter flew away, once it was gone thunder and lightning began to crash overhead, rain coming down in a torrent. The sudden storm caused the ship to rock much more then usual and as Tyra calmed down fromt he adrenaline he finally noticed the fatigue from the fight, then something else hit him. Tyra stumbled as his seasickness came back with a vengence, Tyra realized that he hadn't taken any of those pills in a while. The sudden nausiea coupled with his wearyeness caused him to fall to the ground and lose conciousness.

l***l

Tyra woke suddenly and sat up, groaning as he flet his muscles protest to the movement.

"You're finally up," Elli's said, Tyra turned to see her getting up from a chair. "You've been out for a few hours now."

Tyra rubbed his aching head, "What time is it?" he asked.

"About ten in the morning," she replied, "we found you up on the roof shortly after the storm started. You were pretty banged up but you didn't have any serious wounds so MewTwo brought you here and asked me to keep an eye on you." She walked over to mini fridge in the room and pulled a bottle of water and his seasickness pills from the nearby table. "Vince was pretty thankful to you for saving his ship," she said as she brought the water and the pills over to him. "He says anything you want is on the house, though MewTwo was footing the bill it's still a nice gesture."

"How generous of him," he said as he took opened the pills and shook a few into his hand, tossing them into his mouth, taking a drink of the water. "And how's Zara?"

"She's pretty shaken up," Elli said, "She's afraid to come out of the room, she's there with Mew now. We'll be docking in Kanto tomorrow morning so I'll let you get some rest. My room's number 204, call it if you need anything." She smiled and leaned down, giving him a sudden kiss. "And thanks," she said before getting up and walking over to the door, leaving him alone.

Tyra sat there for a moment, dumbfounded before sighing and laying back down, going back to sleep.


End file.
